At times, it can be desirable to analyze or monitor information and activities of a scheduler within a computer system. More specifically, it can be desirable to analyze or monitor information and activities associated with a scheduler that is operatively coupled to a queue and an application server. For example, analyzing or monitoring such information may provide information regarding errors or delays in the execution of tasks within a computer system.
For example, in some cases qRFC schedulers (inbound/outbound) cannot process logical units of work (LUWs) or process the LUWs with delays (for example in case of a resources failure). It can be difficult to determine the reasons for such problems. Often, the analysis of such problems is not very easy and involves support to find out the reason for the problem. Specifically, incidents may occur when schedulers are starting an asynchronous remote function call (RFC) with answer (in Group) and one of the following problems occurs: a system failure, a communication failure, or a resources failure.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a logging system that efficiently logs information associated with a scheduler. It is also desirable for such information to be readily available for users to review and analyze.